Puella Magi Ace Magica!
by sylviyang11
Summary: "Just promise me, you won't cry...ever..." She said, smiling as she silently disapeared into dust. "Idiot... Of course I'll cry if you're not here." As I cried. This is a series I created. Please enjoy! Genre may change. Please Review!
1. Introduction to Characters

**Hiya Everyone! This is my own series of magical girls! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyubey or Walpurgisnact that will come soon.**

Velvet's POV 6 years ago

"Velvet! Velvet! We are going to go to school together tomorrow!" A 6 year old girl with black hair in pigtails and bangs says. "I know, mom and dad told me, Sylvia." A 7 year girl with blonde hair in a ponytail and red eyes says. "Will you two go to bed? I'm tired." A 6 year old girl with short blonde hair and green eyes says in bed. "You're always tired Victoria." I say to my sister.

I plop into bed next to Sylvia. I close my eyes...BLININININING! I wake up and hit it. "Ugh, stupid alarm." I say... I look around my room expecting Sylvia and Vic to be in here. "Oh, I'm awake."

Present-6 years later

I get up and get dressed in my school uniform. I tie up my hair into a ponytail with a red hair tie. I walk up to my sister's room... Correction, into her room. She is still sleeping. I twitch. I get my hand ready. I hit her hard. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" She yells.

Over the years, Vic has only gotten more annoying. "What was that for?!" She yells at me. "It's 8:27." I say waiting for her reaction. "Omg! I'm late!" She says. Heh, it's actually 7:30. The #1 way to wake up your annoying sister. She races downstairs.

I go downstairs to the kitchen. I sit down on a chair in the kitchen**.** "You did it again?" I look up to the stove. There is a girl with blue eyes and black hair that ends at her chest and has parted bangs making eggs. She has the same middle school uniform I have. "You bet I did, Sylvia." I say. She sighs and smiles in misbelief.

"You know what happens next don't you?" She says. "Yep." I glance in the hallway, seeing Victoria talk with a girl with yellow eyes and silver hair that goes to her chest and bangs. Her name is Alexi, she is Sylvia's cousin on her mom's side. Oh, and me and Vic are Sylvia's cousins on her dad's side. Victoria looks at the clock in the hallway. I steady my position glancing at a butter knife not so far away from me.

She comes toward me with full speed. I grab the knife at full speed and point it at her. She stops in front of it. "Move and you get it." I say with an evil grin. She twitches then walks away. Oh how it is so fun to tease her.

-At school 8:24-

There are a bunch of girls at the gate. One with brown hair slightly wavy. One with wavy blonde hair. One with short pink hair. One with chest length light hazel hair and the last one with short chestnut hair.

Sylvia runs to the pink hair and brown hair. Alexi is 12 years old, the same as Vic and Sylvia. She walks to the short chestnut. Vic runs to the blonde. I just walk casually to the last remaining, Anna.

h"Hey, Velvet." Anna says. "Yo." I reply.

Normal POV

The pink hair is Addison. The brown hair is Kayla. The blonde is Kaily. The short chestnut is Susan.

"Hey, where's Olivia?" Sylvia asks her friends. "Oh, you know. The usual, talking with Owen." Addison said. "I just don't know why they deny they like each other." Sylvia says. "Correction, LOVE each other." Kayla says. There is a hair clip the shape of a star with a yellow jewel in Kayla's hair. Addison has a necklace the shape of a cross with a pink jewel on it.

"Cool, where did you get those!" Sylvia said. The two froze for a second. "Uh-er-um-My mom gave it to me!" Addison said. "My grandma gave it to me!" Kayla said. Those two clearly lying, but Sylvia is too perky and dense to notice.

-Where Vic and Kaily are-

Kaily has an earring shaped like a crown and has a blue jewel. "OMG, that is soooo pretty! Where did you get that!" Victoria said. Kaily froze for a second. "Um... My dad made it for me!" She said. "Oh, ok!" Vic replied. Once again, Vic is dense.

In class. "Hi Olivia!" Sylvia says. Olivia has dirty blonde hair to her shoulders and has glasses. Olivia is very tall. Olivia also has a ring with a red circle jewel. "Wow! Olivia, that is so pretty! Where did you get it?" Sylvia asked. "I...uh..." Olivia looked at Addison and Kayla. They shook their heads. "I... Got it from someone!" Olivia said.

"Oh... It couldn't be! Owen gave it to you?! Is he proposing?!" Sylvia said. Olivia blushed bright red as she shook her head rapidly as Addison and Kayla held in their laughter after hearing that.

-After school-

"Bye Sylvia!" The three says. Olivia catches up with the two. Kaily appears. "Ready?" They nod. Olivia sticks out her hand. She whispers "Soul gem, find a witch." A bright red light shines from the ring. "Let's go."

-At the cousin's house-

"Huah!" "You're already tired Sylvia?" Velvet says. "Yeah, but, I wish we could stay like this forever, always together." Sylvia said. "That reminds me! Kaily had a really pretty earring with a blue jewel, but she was acting weird." Victoria said.

"Really? Kayla, Addison and Olivia also had really pretty things with jewels. Come to think of it, they were also sorta acting weird." Sylvia said. Alexi sits on the couch. "That's strange, they all have jewels." Alexi said. "I wish they didn't keep things from me." Sylvia said worriedly. The curtains fly from the wind.

"Why don't I grant that wish..." The 4 looked to the mysterious voice. The curtains went back to normal revealing a strange white cat like creature.

"And make a contract with me!"

The arrival of Kyubey! Will they make a contract? In chapter 2, you will find out!

Preview of the next chapter:

-W-what is that thing?!

-Already?!

-Huh?

-Why won't they tell me anything?

-Sylvia!

See you again!


	2. The Contract, Witch and Secret

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and human characters.**

The four stared at the creature. "W-what is that thing?!" Victoria said. "You think any of us would know?" Velvet stated. "I'm an incubator. My name is Kyubey." It said. "Ok, this is a cat-bunny that talks. I'm calling the police." Alexi said walking towards the phone.

"There's no use, if they come, they won't even be able to see me." Kyubey said. "Hey, Velvet, can't you kill it or something?" Victoria asked, but Velvet already had a knife in her hand. Velvet stabbed it for about 15 times. To be sure it was dead, she went to the fire-place and threw it in.

"Ok, it's dead." Velvet said. "I can't die that easily." Then Kyubey reappeared from behind a wall. The four stared horrified. "You guys saw me kill it, right?" Velvet asked. They shook their heads for 'yes'. "Though, I'm surprised. Usually, any person would immediately want to make a contract." Kyubey said.

The four stare at him intensely. "Ok, I'll make a contract." Victoria said. "Victoria, we don't have time for your idiosity." Velvet said. "Hey, he can't die. If you can't beat him, join him." Victoria said. Alexi and Sylvia stared at her. "I guess I'm in too." Alexi says. Velvet waits a moment.

"I'm in too then." Velvet says. "W-what?! Why Velvet?" Sylvia asked. "(1, I don't have any other choice, and (2, I don't want to be lower that this idiot." Velvet said, pointing to Victoria. "... T-then I'll be in too." Sylvia finally says. "Really? You'd have to be an idiot to do this." Velvet says.

"Then that makes us all idiots, including you." Sylvia said. "Then, what's your wish?" Kyubey asked. "Shoot, forgot about that." Victoria said. "We want to be together forever. Our bond will be strong." Velvet says. "What do you guys think?" Velvet says again.

"That seems good." Victoria says. "Ok." Alexi says. "... I guess..." Sylvia says. "Grant our wish, Incubator!" Velvet says. Their souls became soul gems.

Velvet's was red with a heart symbol and a flame behind it.

Sylvia's was a light blue with a spade with a ring around it.

Victoria's was green and had a clover with spots behind it.

Alexi's was yellow with a diamond (kite shaped) with stars behind it.

They turned into chokers. Velvet was turned into a red choker with a red heart as the gem. Sylvia's was turned into a light blue choker made out of a ribbon and a blue spade gem. Victoria's turned into a lime choker and a green clover as the gem. Alexi's turned into an orange choker with a yellow diamond (kite shaped) gem.

Alexi's soul gem started to glow. "E-eh? What does this mean?" Alexi said. "Oh, a witch is already near." Kyubey said. "Eh?! Already?!" Victoria says. "Let's go then." Velvet said. A few minutes later. The four arrived at an aquarium. "It's here." Velvet said. The four changed into their magical girl forms.

Velvet had a long flap thingie (I don't know what it is called) that are on school uniforms, a white shirt under it with a maroon belt with red hearts on it. She wore a knee-long red skirt with white boots with a heart on them. Her soul gem stayed as a choker, and Velvet had her hair in a high pony with a beaded red hair tie. This is the girl on the cover. She had a gold hilted sword with a small heart.

Sylvia had her hair put into 3 ponytails. One in the back and two on her shoulders with spade hair ties. She had a blue dress that went to her knees with a tang top looking sleeve. She wore a white under dress slightly frilly. She had tights that reached to her thigh and blue doll-shoes with spades connected to the straps. Sylvia had a scythe with a blue handle and a white blade. The soul gem stayed the same.

Victoria wore a clover hair pin. She wore a green sleeveless dress that had lace at the end. There was a white under dress that made the dress look poofy. She had white thin socks with green slipper like shoes. Her soul gem stayed the same and Victoria had guns.

Alexi's hair was normal straight and had a white headband with yellow kite shaped diamonds. She wore a dress style similar to Homura's but yellow and sleeveless. She had yellow boots that went to her knees with a diamond on it, again, similar to Homura's. Her soul gem stayed the same and had a yellow bow and arrows with diamond (kite shaped) shaped tips.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Victoria said amazed. "Hm. Me and Alexi's look a little like our school uniforms." Velvet said. They all headed inside the labyrinth. They found a gate. It is filled with water.

"Great! How the heck are we supposed to breathe!" Victoria says. "Um... Giant bubble!" Sylvia says. A huge bubble surrounds each person. "This should be helpful, let's go!" Sylvia says.

When they enter, they float all the way to the top. They arrive where there is air. The bubbles pop. "That's a witch?!" Victoria says. In front of them is a huge 'thing'. It has about 3 fish tails on the bottom, a robe around the waist to neck, a ribbon around where the eyes would be, a bow on its head, a floating headband with wings and a halo above it. The witch writing above said 'Lilien'.

There are floating fish heads and bubbles surrounding it, which, are minions. "Guess we have no choice but to fight it." Alexi said. "But it's floating in thin air!" Victoria said. "Flyer!" Velvet said. Then a heart appeared under her and Velvet started floating.

"How did you do that?!" Victoria said. "It's our magic, dummy. You three can have flyers too." Velvet said. They all started to fly on flyers. "Let's go!" Velvet said. "Clover shoot!" Victoria shouted. A lot of guns appeared around her and they all started to shoot clover bullets.

"Burning heart!" Velvet said. A lot of hearts appeared with flames on them. They started to charge at the witch. "Maybe it's just me, but Velvet's attack seems to be doing more damage." Alexi said. "Hm... Maybe because it's a fish?" Sylvia said.

"Fish... Ah! Velvet! Do an attack that involves a lot of fire!" Alexi shouted. "Hm? Okay." Velvet replied. "Victoria! Cover the witch with clovers!" Velvet said. Victoria covered it with clovers. Velvet put one burning heart on a clover. The whole which burned up.

"We defeated it!" Victoria said hopping up and down on her flyer. Not so far away from the four... "Eh? Olive, isn't that...?" A girl said. "... It's not, let's go." The one called 'Olive' said and turned. Three other girls followed.

"Eh? What's this?" Velvet said. "That's a grief seed." Kyubey said. "Kyubey!" The four said. "Where in the world were you?!" Velvet said, pulling on his cheeks. "The grief seed will absorb the taint in your soul gems. The taint is usually comes from a big use of magic or emotional issues. Grief seeds also are eggs for witches." Kyubey said.

Velvet put the seed against her soul gem. A black amount came out. "I do feel a bit lighter now." Velvet says. Then she throws it at Kyubey. Kyubey swallows it (from his back). The four changed back as the labyrinth disapeared.

It's been a week since the four became magical girls. "I've just noticed but..." Addison said. "You and your cousins seem to have the same necklace. The gem is just different." Addison said, finishing her sentence. Sylvia dropped her sushi (it's lunch).Addison, Olivia and Kayla stared in confusion.

"Um... We all... Went somewhere to get chokers to represent...er... Our family friendship!" Sylvia stuttered. 'Sorry to lie to you three!' Sylvia thought. "... A spade... I wonder if..." Kayla muttered. "Huh?" Sylvia said cocking her head. "Hm? Oh, nothing. It doesn't concern you." Kayla said.

A jolt of pain passed through Sylvia. "Hm? What's wrong?" Olivia asked. Velvet looked over at the group. "N-nothing!" Sylvia responded. 'Doesn't... Concern me? What... Are they hiding from me?' Sylvia thought.

Velvet's POV

Eh? Something's wrong. Sylvia... Doesn't usually look this worried. "...vet.." Is something wrong between her and her friends? "Velvet!" I snap back to reality. "Hm? What's wrong Anna?" I said eating my sandwich. "I've been calling you for about a minute." Anna said. "Oh, sorry, sorry." I said.

After school, I walk up to Sylvia and her friends. "Sylvia, what's wrong?" I ask. "Eh? Nothing." She says. I stare at her. "Ok! It seems like... Olivia and the others are hiding something from me.. Why won't they tell me anything?" Sylvia said. Secrets... "Stay here." I say. I catch up to her friends. "Eh?" I hear her say.

"Hey! You three!" I say to them. They look my way. Surprisingly, Kaily is there. "What?" Addison says. "Oh, I'm just here to tell you, Sylvia doesn't like secrets. If you hurt her, I won't forgive you." I say. They looked shocked at the threat.

"So? Some secrets don't need to be shared." Kaily says. I freeze as anger erupts in me. "... I can't believe you..." I say. "Huh?" Olivia says. "You would tell someone else your secret...yet... You won't even tell your best friend the secret?!" I say.

"... She... Can't know about it..." Addison says looking away. "Wh...at?" I turn around to see Sylvia in tears.

Sylvia POV

"So? Some secrets don't need to be shared." I hear Kaily say. I freeze. "How come... She knows the secret?" I whisper. I feel a jolt of pain again. "... I can't believe you... You would tell someone else your secret...yet... You won't even tell your best friend the secret?!" I hear Velvet shout.

I wait a moment before I come out (I'm behind a wall). "... She... Can't know about it..." I hear Addison say. I feel a lot of pain. I cry, not because of the pain. They... Don't trust me? Did I...do something? I come out. "Wh...at?" I say, a little quiet because I'm crying.

Normal POV

Addison, Kayla, Kaily and Olivia are shocked to see Sylvia there. "S-Sylvia..." Velvet says. "How long... Have you been listening?" Kayla said wide eyed. "... Since... The... Beginning..." Sylvia said, crying. Crack... They saw a little blue piece on the ground where Sylvia stood.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sylvia said, clutching her self while looking down. "Hey!" Victoria said, her and Alexi entering the scene. Now a blackish mist like thing started to surround Sylvia.

"Why... Why won't you tell me anything?!" Sylvia said now looking up, revealing a cracked spade gem on her necklace. The gem turned into a grief seed as white filled the space around the 8 girls.

Velvet uncovered her eyes. "What... What is that?!" Victoria said. Above them was a girl looking thing with long pigtails, a black and white dress that covered her arms loosely and went to her thighs, white circle shaped eyes and grey skin. It's eyes looked emotionless and blank. It had a wide grin. There were spades and scythes all around it. Above it had the name in witch writing, 'Fate Kage'.

"A witch?!" Alexi said. "Eh? How do you.." Olivia said. Two big screens, spade shaped appeared. It showed all of Sylvia's memories. "What is...?" Addison said. "Right now we need to get Sylvia out of here!" Velvet said carrying Sylvia. They all ran. Spades chased them.

"Shoot..." Kaily said. Alexi stopped. She put her hand up and created a shield with a diamond on it. "Let's go!" She said. They continued running until they found an exit. They got out. "We... Got out..." Addison said panting. Velvet put Sylvia down. "Sylvia, wake up." Velvet said. She didn't respond. Victoria and Alexi looked at her.

Velvet shook her gently. "Sylvia, wake-" Velvet stopped her sentence. "What's wrong Velvet?" Alexi said. "Sylvia... Isn't breathing." Velvet finally said. The

6 others froze. Velvet searched her neck. Her choker wasn't there. "That's impossible, Sylvia was fine a moment ago." Addison said.

"What hap-" Velvet stopped, remembering the screens. "... No..." Velvet said. Kyubey appeared. "You realized it didn't you?" He said. Velvet remembered what Kyubey said about grief seeds. 'The taint is usually comes from a big use of magic or emotional issues.'

Velvet's blood started boiling. She got up and grabbed Addison's shirt collar at full speed. "Hey! What's your problem?!" Addison said. "What's your problem?!" Velvet repeated. "You..." Velvet started.

"It's because of you that Sylvia became that thing!"

**Cliffhanger! I wonder what will happen in the next chapter. Please review!**


	3. Her Witch

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and human characters.**

She got up and grabbed Addison's shirt collar at full speed. "Hey! What's your problem?!" Addison said. "What's your problem?!" Velvet repeated. "You..." Velvet started.

"It's because of you that Sylvia became that thing!" Velvet said angrily. Everyone froze. "You and your stupid secrets! You should've known that Sylvia is sensitive to secrets!" She shouted. "Velvet." Alexi said, putting her hand on her shoulder. Velvet calmed down and released her.

"Sylvia's been emotional since auntie, uncle, mom and dad died." Velvet finished. "Our secret..." Kayla said. "Hm?" Velvet said. "Our secret was... That we are magical girls." Olivia said. Velvet gritted her teeth. "You should have told us..." Velvet said.

"We... Became magical girls a week ago." Alexi said. "We know... A week ago, we saw four magical girls in a group that looked similar to you. We weren't sure if it really was you guys, so we ignored it. Also, a few minutes ago, Alexi used her magic and you knew about witches." Olivia said.

"There is a way to save her." Kyubey said. Velvet brought out her sword and pointed it at Kyubey. "How?" Velvet demanded. "I'll grant you a power to purify witches, only once." Kyubey said. "There is some price for it, isn't there?" Velvet said, tightening the hold on her sword.

"It will take a lot of magic, so it will sully your soul gem." Kyubey said.,"W-wait, he tricked you into becoming magical girls to become witches, you'll just die!" Addison said. "Our life is nothing without Sylvia... And..." Victoria said.

"Are you any different? You also kept a secret from us." Velvet said, a blaze in her eyes. The other four were taken back as the three went to find Sylvia's witch. "They're right... We aren't any different... We broke her... We broke Sylvia..." Kayla said, arms around herself.

Kyubey shook his head and walked away. "I just don't understand why humans are so emotional." Meanwhile, in another place. "Is this it?" Victoria asked. Alexi nodded. "You can clearly see the witch just moved here. Also, her witch symbol is here." Alexi said. "It's almost dusk..." Victoria said.

Velvet cast a faint fire shield over the witch symbol, then it disappeared. "What are you doing?" Victoria asked. "A barrier. So it won't escape and... So no other magical girl can come to kill her. It only lasts 24 hours. We'll come back tomorrow." Velvet said.

The three left to rest up for the next day. During class, Velvet, Victoria, Alexi and Sylvia didn't show up. The phone rang. "Ah, Ms. Karmin's class... I see... I guess you'll be here tomorrow then? Ok." The teacher said, putting down the phone. "The four won't be in class today, kids." She said again.

A kid raised their hand. "What's wrong with them?" The kid said. "They said they have something very important to do because Miss Sylvia is sick." The teacher answered. Addison, Olivia, Kayla and Kaily's heads looked up. 'They're... They're going to do it?!' Addison thought.

'They'll just kill themselves!' Olivia thought. 'They're risking their lives for this?' Kayla thought. A jolt of guilt passed through them. Addison got up. "Teacher...!" Meanwhile, in another place... "I'm going to give the gift to you-" "No thanks." The three responded.

"What? But you won't be able to-" Kyubey wasn't able to finish because the three entered the labyrinth. They were trying their best to avoid attacking the witch. "Sylvia! Wake up!" Victoria kept shouting. "Don't you want to remember us?!" Alexi shouted.

"Snap out of-!" Victoria was hit by a spade and fell down. More spades came after her. "A thousand cherry blossoms!" A lot of cherry blossoms blocked the spades. The three turned around. "Eh? Kayla?!" They shouted.

Kayla wore a short sleeved dress that went to her thighs with a leather brown corset around the stomach part of the dress. She wore brown leather boots that fit snugly on her feet to under her knee. She had a very long ribbon as a weapon. She had a star shaped hair clip with a gem in it.

Olivia wore a one-short-sleeved red flowing dress that went to her knees. She had no glasses. On the shoulder with no sleeve was a red gem the shape of a moon. She had red boots that went to her knees with small jewel on her boots. Her weapon was a huge boomerang that was very sharp at the ends and had a skinny wrapped part to hold in the middle.

Kaily wore a baby blue long sleeved drees that went to her thighs and made an upside down v-shape from the middle of her chest. Under the blue dress was a flowing white dress that also went to her thighs. She had blue heels with a white ribbon that ties x-shapes to her knee. She had a spear as a weapon with a diamond dust tip. She had a small crown with a blue gem in the middle.

Addison wore priest looking clothes. She had a white piece of fabric that went around her shoulders to the bottom of her chest. She wore a white dress with black at the end that fit snugly and went to her knees. She had black and white boots that has a small thick heels that went to half way to her knees. She had a chain necklace with a white cross with a hot-pink gem in the middle.

"The others too?! Why are you here?!" Victoria shouted. "Isn't it obvious? We came here to bring back our friend!" Addison said. Addison cast a magic circle while Kayla made more blossoms. "Wait! You can't attack the witch!" Alexi said. "Sacred Blossom!" A magic circle appeared under some minions as petals surrounded them.

"We know that!" Kayla said. Olivia threw her boomerang at some flying spades then caught it when it came back. Kaily's spear turned into a royal sword. "We can't hold it for long!" Olivia said. "So stop gaping your mouths and save her!" Kaily shouted. The three ran towards the witch.

The three stopped. The witch stood on the ground. "What is it..." Victoria whispered. The witch put her arms up and created a big ball of dark energy with a spade in the middle and threw it at them. "Gah! Shoot!" Victoria said. The three made a blast with pink, yellow and green colors.

They battled with the colored beam and a dark magic beam. Then something filled their heads. 'Why won't you tell me anything?' The voice kept saying in their heads. It's distraction made the colored beam start to fall back. "It's trying to distract us!" Alexi said.

'No one would trust me enough to tell me things... Am I that naive?... If I disappear would they notice? That's right... I'll just curl up into a ball. They won't enjoy my company... They won't need me by their side... They won't-' "Just shut up all ready!" Velvet shouted. The witch flinched.

"They, they, they, they, they. Just who the heck are you talking about?! What about us?! Of course we'd notice if you disappear! Of course we enjoy your company! Of course we'll need you by our side!" Velvet shouted. The witch evil grin softened a little and the evil beam fell back as the colored beam hit it.

"So... Come back, ok?" Velvet said, smiling and holding out her hand. The witch started to hold out her hand. The hand started to change into a child's hand, and eventually the whole body. The girl smiled and closed her eyes. She moved her lips as if talking. The three's eyes widened.

"That's the right answer. I guess we'll meet again... My other self."

The three stood there as the labyrinth faded away. "That girl... Wasn't Sylvia." Victoria said. "Other... Self?" Alexi repeated. Clink! They snapped back to reality. On the ground in front of them was a blue soul gem with a spade pattern. Velvet picked it up. Addison and the others came.

"Hey! The labyrinth is disappearing! Did you guys-" Addison stopped as Velvet held the soul gem, smiling. "Let's go bring back Sylvia." Velvet said. They arrived at the Yang residence. "I think Velvet smiling shocked them more that defeating the witch." Alexi commented. "Hey, now that you mention it, they haven't actually seen Velvet smile gently." Victoria said.

Velvet ignored the comment and placed the soul gem on Sylvia's body. After a moment, Sylvia's eyes opened. She sat up. Sylvia blinked at the 7 girls. She giggled. "... Guys, your staring feels weird." Sylvia said giggling. "Sylvia!" Addison, Olivia, Kayla, Victoria and Alexi hugged her. Alexi started crying. Addison started apologizing to Sylvia rapidly.

Kaily leaned on the door frame next to Velvet, who was leaning on the door frame. Kaily glanced at Velvet. "Are you crying?" Kaily asked. "No!" Velvet said. "Hey, come to think of it... School is still in... Why are you four not in school?" Victoria asked Addison, Kayla, Kaily and Olivia.

"Oh, we asked Ms. Karmin." Olivia said. "And she didn't suspect anything?" Velvet said. "Yeah, she just looked at us, then said we could go. Without us saying anything." Kaily said. "That's... Strange..." Sylvia said.

The next day. "Come to think of it, we still don't know who that unknown girl was yesterday." Velvet said. "Unknown girl?" Sylvia asked. "Yeah, after we purified the witch, she turned into a girl." Victoria said. "Though, she looked very similar to you. It could have been you, but... Her atmosphere was... A little different." Alexi said.

Sylvia giggled. "I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later!" Sylvia said. "I guess." Velvet replied. "Ah! We're going to be late!" Sylvia said, as she ran ahead.

'But it will take them a while to find out who you/I are/am!'

**Hiya Everyone! Looks like they brought Sylvia Back. Now, who do you think that little girl is? Until Next time!**

**Please review!**


	4. A new face

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and human characters.**

I hear water dripping... I'm... Standing on water? I walk around a bit, making ripples. "Hey!" I turn around. I see no one. "Hey! Sylvia!" I hear it again, I turn around again. It sounds like... A child? "Sylvia!" I look to the right of me, then... Knock! Knock!

I wake up. "Sylvia, you up?" I hear Velvet's voice on the other side of the door. "Hold on! I'll get dressed!" I shout back. I hear her chuckle. "Hm? What?" I ask. "Today is Saturday." She answers still chuckling. I blush. "Your blushing right now aren't you?" She says. "A-am not!" She chuckles again.

It's only have been a few days since I came back from being a witch. I still wonder... "What's that dream?" "Huh?" I hear Velvet say. "What about what?" She says. I shake my head. "Nothing." I answer. "Where's the other two?" I ask. "Alexi is in the garden picking raspberries and a bug." She replies.

"And Vic?" She stops cooking. "I just told you." She says. I tilt my head then I realize. 'Bug'... Now I get it... I sweat drop. The two come inside. "The raspberries are sweet today." Alexi says. Velvet stares at Victoria. "Vic... What are you doing?" She says. I look at Victoria.

She has a caterpillar in her hand. I sweat drop. I mouth to Velvet. She smirks. "A bug tracks in more bugs, eh?" She says. "I-I'm not a bug!" She says. "Ooh, so you admit you are a bug AAAND, you admit you brought in a bug." Velvet says. "W-what?... I... You..." She stutters.

Victoria starts to yell at Velvet. I start to sip tea. "Anyway, I've been having weird dreams." Velvet says. I nearly choke on the tea. "Really?! I have too!" Victoria says. "I do too." Alexi says. "What about you?" Velvet asks me. I nod.

"I'm standing in a field of flames... The girl from the labyrinth is standing in front of me, saying something... I can't make out what she is saying." Velvet says. "Really?! In mine, I'm standing on a windy hill and she stands in front of me, saying something." Victoria says.

"I might answer you two's dreams." Alexi says. "I'm standing in a flower field. She runs up to me. She says 'You have to protect-', but I can't hear the last part." Alexi says.

"The same for you Sylvia?" Velvet asks me. "No, I'm standing in the middle of a black world, with only me standing on water. I only hear a child's voice, trying to get my attention." I say. "For Alexi's... Protect what?" Victoria says.

"I don't know why but, I have a really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen..." Velvet says. "We'll find out soon I guess." Alexi says. "Hey, that reminds me, do you guys know who that girl is?" I say.

"Nope, not yet." Velvet says. "But, in my dream, I realized something. She... Looks exactly like you when you were in 3rd grade." Alexi says. 'They still don't know who Fate is.' I think.

"I also thought, the witch itself looked similar to Sylvia at that age." Victoria said. "Yeah, Sylvia wore pigtails that time." Velvet said. "She also grew out her bangs." Alexi said. I giggled to myself.

'First, we were talking about a dream and a bad feeling, now, we are talking about my hairstyle?' I thought. "Oh yeah, Kaily asked if we could go witch hunting with the others. Wanna come?" Victoria asked.

"I wanna go!" I say. "I guess we have to go. We're running low on grief seeds too." Velvet says. "Soul gem!"

Normal POV

"Ok, where's the witch?" Victoria asks. "My soul gem has been blinking for a while, and it led here." Kayla says. "The witch symbol is faint. Another puella magi has been here." Velvet says.

"Puppets this time?" Alexi comments, while shooting arrows at puppets with top hats. "Looks like it." Addison says. Olivia swings her 4 feet long boomerang at puppets. They tumble over, but come right back up. "Hm..." Olivia says.

"Eh? The puppets aren't staying down!" Victoria shouts, shooting her guns like like crazy at the puppets. Olivia watches Velvet. Velvet burns the puppets, and they stay down.

"Why is it..." Olivia murmurs. Olivia watches Sylvia fight with her scythe. Sylvia seems to be aiming a little upper. 'Eh? Sylvia?' Olivia thinks. Olivia watches closely. Sylvia doesn't seem to aim at the puppets at all but... The strings? Olivia figures something out.

'Velvet's attack works because her fire burns the strings...!' "Everyone! Aim for the strings!" Olivia shouts. "Right!" Now everyone starts aiming at the strings. Olivia flings her boomerang at the strings and cuts them. The puppets stay down. 'It is the strings!' Olivia thinks.

The eight fight their way to the middle. "Eh? Isn't that..." Alexi starts out. "A stage?!" Everyone shouts. The curtains slowly open, revealing a giant puppet. The witch writing makes the name 'Puppetto', meaning 'Puppet'.

The witch launches really sharp string at the eight. They jump and dodge it. "With a thing this big, this fight will be hard!" Kayla says. "We just need to cut the puppet strings, right?" Kaily says.

As Olivia gets closer, the puppet slams her into the puppet stage. It causes her to drop her boomerang. "Olivia!" Sylvia shouts. The puppet strings come to stab her. Olivia closes her eyes, to expect the stabbing, but it never comes. Olivia opens her eyes.

In front of her, is a 11 year old girl with purple hair with a hair tie at the end of her hair (so a low ponytail). She has a purple gem attached to the hair tie. She had a lavender colored long sleeve dress. She had light pink boots. She had caste da shield.

"S-Selena!" Olivia exclaimed.

**The next chapter may show Olivia's past. Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Olivia and Selena

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and human characters.**

2 years ago...

"Ok! It's ready!" A girl with lavender colored hair with a low ponytail In a magical girl form. "Ok, Go!" An older girl swings a boomerang at the first girl. The first girl holds up a shield. "Let's see how long you can hold it." The older one says. The shield breaks after a few seconds. "Ah!"

The older one sighs. "Selena, you need to learn more defense magic." The older one says. "B-but I already know how to warp holes, Ms. Wood-" "I already told you, it's just Olivia, O-L-I-V-I-A." Olivia says.

"Selena, you depend on your warp hole magic too much. You need to learn other attacks." Olivia says. "B-but you depend on your boomerang a lot!" Selena says. "Yes, but I've been a puella magi longer than you, so I don't need any attacks if they're weak. On the other hand, you are a newbie and need attacks." Olivia says.

"The witches have gotten a bit weaker around this week every month, so I don't need it!" Selena says. "Every month on this week?" Olivia asks. Selena nods. "Don't you know? I've heard that a really strong witch appears every month. Nobody has been able to defeat it yet." Selena says.

"It's called Wal... Wal..." Selena says, struggling on that word. "Walpurgisnact?" Olivia asks. "Yeah!" Selena replies. "Wait... 'Yet'... Don't tell me you're going to go against it, are you?" Olivia asks.

"Of course not! I'm not that stupid." Selena says. "Good, because you can't even handle a weak witch alone." Olivia says. "What exactly is 'weak' to you?" Selena murmurs. "Anyway, that's all for today." Olivia says.

"Eh? We're ending early?... Ooh, I see... You have a date with your boyfriend, riiiiiight? Ok, ok, I understand." Selena teases. Olivia blushes. "S-shut up! Adam has something to do today!" Olivia says.

"Hm... 'Today'... So then you're going on a date tomorrow then?" Selena teases again. "J-just shut up!" Olivia says. "Oh yeah, back on the Walpurgis topic..." Olivia starts. "Hm?" Selena says.

"I heard from another magical girl, while on vacation, her magical girl partner died while fighting Walpurgis." Olivia says. "And she has been a puella magi for 3 years..." Olivia continues. "No way... It's that strong?!" Selena says.

"Apparently..." Olivia says. "Olivia, how long have you been a puella magi?" Selena asks. "Hm... About 4 months, Why?" Olivia asks. "No reason." Selena answers. "I just thought that you might be able to defeat Walpurgis." Selena said.

.

.

.

"NO WAY, I WOULD DEFINITELY NOT BE ABLE TO DEFEAT THAT!" Olivia shouted. "Ok, ok, I get it." Selena said. "I'm going now." Olivia says. "Ok!" Selena replies.

A few days later... "Olivia! You're finally back!" Selena says. "Hm? Olivia?" Selena says, in a more worried tone. "What's wrong?" Olivia asks. "You have glasses... Did something happen?" Selena asks. "Not really, I just stay up too late for witch hunting. So it ruined my vision." Olivia says.

"Ooh, that's a relief." Selena says. "Since I was gone for a while... You have to work twice as hard on your defenses!" Olivia says. "Ehhhh?! No way!" Selena says. Olivia giggles.

Lunch at school a few days later... "Olivia, I haven't seen you with your boyfriend for a while... Did something happen?" Selena asks. "Eh? Oh... We... Broke up..." Olivia says. "Oh, ok...

.

.

.

EH?!" Selena says. "Why?" Selena asks. "He... Didn't like me with glasses." Olivia says. Selena turned her head away from Olivia. "Stupid Idiot Jerk-face..." Selena whispered. Then she turned her head to Olivia again. "So then he's the type that only goes for the pretty girls..." Selena says.

"I guess so." Olivia says. Selena takes a bite out of a sausage. Olivia stares at her. "Selena... You won't be able to practice your defenses with me anymore..." Olivia says. "Eh? Why?" Selena says.

"Well... One, I'm graduating to sixth grade in a week..." Olivia says. "I know that, and?" Selena says. "I'm... Changing schools..." Olivia continues. Selena stops eating. "N-no way..." Selena says.

Olivia looks away. "T-that can't be... Why?!" Selena asks. Olivia looks away and stands up. She grabs her lunch-box and walks away. Graduation...

All the fifth graders are outside, after a clap out, holding their certificates. Olivia spots Selena in the fourth grade area. "Hey." Olivia says. "Hey." Selena replies. "I guess... This is good-bye..." Selena says, looking down. "... Idiot, This isn't good-bye." Olivia says.

"Sure, we won't see each other at school probably, but we could bump into each other when fighting witches." Olivia continues. "Anyway, I'm sorry..." Olivia says. Selena looks at Olivia.

"Oh, I have to go. See ya." Then Olivia pats Selena's head and leaves. Selena starts to tear up. She begins crying, her tears overflowing.

-The present- Selena glances at Olivia. She turns toward her and slams a piece of paper in Olivia's face. "Hey!" Kaily shouts. Selena makes a warp hole and disappears.

Kaily starts to chase after her, wherever she is, but Olivia stops her. "But, Olivia!" Kaily says. "It's fine!" Olivia says, chuckling. "We may cross paths again in witch hunting, so you can wait next time." Olivia says, still chuckling.

In Olivia's hand is a note, saying 'Come to Sheril's Cafe tomorrow at 11:30.' The next day... "Ok, I'm here. Did you really need to shove it in my face?" Olivia says. "I thought you were stronger than that a Olivia." Serena says.

"We've met for the first time in 2 years, and that's the first thing you say?" Olivia says, chuckling. "And you've certainly have gotten stronger." Olivia comments. "Sooo, what's been happening in the 2 years for you?" Selena asks.

"There's a lot that's been going on lately." Olivia says, sitting down in a chair. "I've heard you got another boyfriend. Owen's the name?" Selena says, smirking. Olivia immediately blushes.

"W-what?! One, we are only friends and two, who the heck did you get that from?!" Olivia asks. Selena giggles. "S-e-c-r-e-t." Selena says. Secretly, she actually has been texting and calling Sylvia. The two spent the afternoon together, talking about what's been happening in those 2 years.

**If you don't know, Selena was in 4th grade and now in 6th. Olivia and her friends are all 7th graders. The next chapter has a Christmas witch... What will it look like?**

**Please Review.**


	6. Velvet's sadness

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the Human characters and the plot. **

Sylvia was only 6 when that happened... "Mommy, are you going to come home tonight?" Little Sylvia asks. "Of course I am." Auntie replies. She looks at me, then shakes her head. At that moment, I knew what was going to happen. She's dying... On Christmas.

"Hah!" I wake up from my dream. I'm sweating. "That day was..." I hear knocks at the door. "Velvet?" I hear Sylvia say. "Hm?" I say. "It's snowing, do you want to go outside?" She asks.

"Sure." I reply. I get an Idea. "Hey, is Victoria going out?" I ask. "Yeah, everyone is." She replies. I smirk. "You smirked just now, didn't you?" She says. "Yup." I reply, heading towards the door.

We all have breakfast before going outside. I still can't forget that dream. It's Christmas Eve, tomorrow's their death Anniversary. "Velvet, is something wrong?" Alexi asks. "Hm? No, just thinking up a plan for a snowball fight." I reply.

Victoria raises her brow. "Hey, could I talk to you for a moment, Velvet?" Victoria asks, as she beckons me to the stairs. She glances at Alexi, before dragging me. When we get to the stairs, she crosses her arms. "Ok, what's up?" She asks.

"The ceiling." I answer, joking. "Velvet, I'm serious. What's wrong." She says again. I glance behind me, to make sure Sylvia isn't there. "I had a dream..." I start out. "About what?" She asks.

"About what happened 6 years ago... About what happened on that day." I say. "Oh..." She says. "Also, even to this day, Sylvia still doesn't know what she told me." I say. "Hey, she was young back then. Of course she wouldn't know." Victoria says.

"But... It feels like I'm keeping a secret from her." I say. "... Only us two knew that she was dying, beforehand." Victoria says. To change the subject, I say something. "We've been talking for about 5 minutes... I think Alexi is out of stalling ideas." I say.

"Wait, you knew she was stalling?" Victoria says. "Well, yeah. It was obvious." I say. We head back to the table. I yawn. "Let's go outside now!" I say.

Normal POV

As you can expect, Velvet was flinging snow balls at Victoria like crazy. "Victoria, you know you don't have a chance at beating Velvet in snow ball fights!" Alexi said. Victoria's first snowball was already melted in her hand.

Addison, Olivia and Kaily appear at their house. "Well, this is an interesting battlefield." Addison says. Victoria finally was able to throw a snowball, but... "Aah! Olivia!" Sylvia shouted... The snowball hit Olivia.

"Woah, Victoria, wrong target!" Kaily says. "Oh yeah, why are you three here anyway?" Sylvia asks. "... Oh yeah!" The three say in unison. "We were thinking that you guys could come with us to defeat the 'Christmas witch'." Olivia says.

Victoria stops. "Christmas witch?" She says. Velvet has a glint in her eyes. "Victoria! Look out!" Kaily says, jokingly. "Eh?" Victoria looks at Velvet as many snowballs approach her. Victoria get knocked down from the snowballs.

"K.O!" Everyone says, except Victoria. "So what about this 'Christmas witch'?" Velvet asks. "All the Magical girls in the area come at once to fight it." Kaily says. "Why all of them?" Alexi asks.

"It makes many accidents on Christmas and Christmas Eve." Addison says. "I heard from an older Magical girl, that, a few years ago, it made a truck drive into a car. She said it was like, 6 years ago?" Kaily says.

Velvet, Victoria, Alexi and Sylvia freeze. "6... Years ago?" Sylvia asks. "Yeah, around that time. There were only two deaths though. Two women I think." Kaily says. "... Sylvia..." Alexi says.

Sylvia clutches her clothes with her head looking down. She runs inside the house. "Sylvia!" Alexi says, chasing after her. "Hm? What's wrong with Sylvia?" Kaily asks. "Kaily!" Victoria shouts. Kaily turns her head to Victoria.

"Don't you dare... Don't you dare say that in front of Sylvia!" Victoria says. Alexi comes back. "Velvet, she says she wants you." Alexi says. Velvet walks inside. "Explain the 'accident' to Sylvia's friends." Velvet whispers to Alexi.

Velvet stands in front of Sylvia. Sylvia is sitting on her bed, clutching her skirt, crying and sniffling. She looks up. "... Velvet..." She says, still sniffling. Velvet hugs her. "It's alright..."

"Please, come inside." Alexi says with a serious expression. Minutes later... Addison, Kaily and Olivia sat there with shocked and guilty expressions. "I... Had no idea..." Kaily says.

"With this information, do you think...?" Olivia asks. "It's highly possible." Alexi says, nodding. "Me and Velvet held it in easily, but, Sylvia..." Victoria said. "She broke." Alexi said.

"The two people that died... Was Velvet's and your mom and Sylvia's mom... What about the dads?" Addison asked. "Our dad died before our mother, and Sylvia's dad couldn't take it." Victoria said.

"And abandoned Sylvia in my parents care." Alexi said. "After 5 years, we moved out of Alexi's parents house." Victoria said. Footsteps come down the stairs. Velvet comes from behind the wall.

A dark atmosphere comes from Velvet. "WE ARE DEFINITELY DEFEATING THAT WITCH." Velvet says, darkly. Velvet's eyes had flames in them, which, was even scarier because her eyes were a flaming red color.

"Where is she?" Olivia asks. "She fell asleep not long ago..." Velvet says. "That was the second time you three had made her cry..." Velvet says again. "... The next will be your last." Velvet says, threatening them.

The six girls went to the find the witch, leaving Sylvia behind to sleep. There weren't many magical girls. No more than fourteen counting the six girls. "This many?!" Victoria said.

"You think this is a lot? This is actually 6 or 7 girls short!" Kaily says. "... This is too many..." Velvet mutters. "Hm?" Addison asks. "These are too many magical girls here. I'm going to defeat the witch on my own." Velvet said, venom in her voice.

The five girls stared at her as if she was crazy. "Velvet, this isn't any normal witch. This is stronger than others. Even 18 normal magical girls can't-" Olivia said, before being cut of from the labyrinth appearing.

All the magical girls changed into their puella magi forms. "Let's go! You all know what happens!" A girl shouts. "Who's that?" Alexi asks. "Caroline Sheith. She's kinda like a general, because she's came here every year since 2 years ago." Olivia says.

She looked about 16 years old. "Hey!" An unknown voice says. "Kayla! You came here before us!" Addison said. "Yeah, but we need to focus on THIS." Kayla said, before she squeezed a minion with her ribbon.

The group of magical girls ran on a bridge of ice in a room with presents everywhere. Some minions looked like elves that had black skin and red eyes and dark green clothes. "Hey, Velvet, they kinda look like you." Victoria joked.

Unexpectedly, she ignored it, continuing to destroy-no, let me rephrase that. Continuing to SLAUGHTER the minions. Heck, she doesn't even have a disadvantage!

"Hey... Isn't she supposed to have a disadvantage, because her attacks are usually fire?" Addison said. The labyrinth was made with ice, so fire would probably have a disadvantage.

"She isn't tired at all... It's like she isn't even thinking about killing things!" A girl said. Velvet was swinging her sword, laced with fire, effortlessly, slashing minions. Anger completely visible in her eyes.

Any normal person could mistake her for a murderer. When they arrived at the main room, where the witch was... Victoria and Alexi were surprised at the witch's appearance.

"It... It..." Alexi started out. "IT LOOKS LIKE SANTA CLAUSE?!" Victoria said. Despite the appearance, Velvet didn't stop. "Flyer!" Velvet yelled, calling out her flying transportation.

The witch looked like Santa clause, but more older and a bigger beard. It has no eyes, but big, grey eyebrows. You'd actually think it might've looked cute in a way. Velvet held her sword, swinging it around so fast, it looked like a lightning bolt.

"YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM?! HOW COULD YOU MAKE HER CRY?! WHAT WAS YOUR REASON TO DO THAT?! YOU JUST KILL WITHOUT THINKING! YOU MADE AN INNOCENT GIRL CRY!" Velvet shouted, while swinging her sword.

The more anger rose, the hotter and bigger the flames were. "Did making Sylvia cry make her that angry?" Kaily asked. Victoria looked at Velvet's eyes. "... No, it's that feeling and something else." Victoria said.

"Huh?" Kaily said. "YOU MURDERING MONSTER!" Velvet shouts. "It's the feeling of that making Sylvia cry and... The loss of our own mother." Victoria says. Victoria looks at Velvet once more.

"Even in childhood, not once Velvet showed weakness to anyone. She never cried in front of anyone, accept Sylvia. She was the only one she truly opened up to. Right now, at this moment, she's letting all her anger and sadness out." Victoria says, sincerely.

"Oh no... With this level of power, her soul gem could sully any minute!" Kayla says. "What?!" Alexi and Victoria say. "WHY... WHAT WAS YOUR REASON TO KILL MOM?!" Velvet shouted.

Suddenly, fire surrounded Velvet. When the fire was released, she looked different.

She had a red under dress with tank top sleeves that went to her thighs. There was a ribbon belt on her stomach that was tied in a bow on her had yellow-gold bracelet things on her arm with hearts engraved in them. Her hair was in a high pony with a fire red ribbon. She had a fire red cape connected to her dress. Her soul gem was a heart shaped crystal on her chest.

She held a silver sword with a gold colored guard. There was a red heart on the guard and ancient writing engraved in the guard. It kinda looked like Excalibur. Velvet was almost a completely different person.

She raised her sword in the air and slashed it. The witch was suddenly slashed with a flame and the fire continued to spread, until the witch disappeared to ashes.

The labyrinth disappeared and Velvet landed on the ground. "No way... She killed it all by herself..." Olivia said. "That's impossible... No one can do that." Kayla says. Velvet changed back to her normal clothes then fell backwards.

"Velvet!" Victoria shouted. Alexi caught her. Her eyes widened. "Her soul gem is almost sullied... Victoria!" Alexi said. Victoria quickly got a grief seed and purified her soul gem. Addison realized something.

"Hey... Where's the grief seed of the witch just now?" Addison said. A hand picks up a grief seed. "In all the time I've seen Magical girls, I haven't seen one just like this." Caroline says.

She throws the grief seed to Victoria. "Give that to your sister when she wakes up." Caroline says before leaving. Victoria stares at the grief seed. Her eyes widen. "Hey... During all this time... Have any of us mentioned that me and Velvet are sisters?" Victoria asks.

"... Many mysteries and questions will be created tonight..." Kaily says. "Especially... Velvet's transformation." It starts snowing. Victoria carries Velvet on her back. "A white Christmas..." Victoria mutters.

A clock strikes 12. Sylvia wakes up. She sits up in bed. 'Sylvia! You need to get avoid it...' She recalls from her dream.

"Walpurgis is coming..."

**OH MY GOSH, this is so long, but so worth it! This may spark up so many questions. Ones like:**

**"What the heck happened in their past?"**

**"Why is Velvet so scary?"**

**"When is Victoria serious?!"**

**"What the heck happened to Velvet?"**

**"Who really is 'Caroline Sheith'?"**

**"Why am I so hungry?"**

**... Ok, ignore the last one, at least Walpurgis will appear soon, right?**

**See ya soon! Please Review! **


	7. Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and human characters.**

I'm surrounded by fire. A little girl rushes to me, unaffected by the fire. "Velvet, you need to keep -static- away from -static- that's -static static static-. Something bad will happen to -static-, hurry!" She says.

"What? I can't hear you!" I say. She looks really desperate and worried. The dream is slowly fading, I can see her mouth a few words. My eyes widen. I wake up. I find myself sweating and breathing heavily.

'Sylvia will-' is what she seemed to say. 'Sylvia will what?' I think. I hear knocking on my door. "Velvet, it's time for breakfast." I hear Alexi say. "I'll be there in a minute." I say, getting out of bed.

At breakfast, it's surprisingly quiet. Usually, Victoria would be complain about something, or Alexi would say something. "I had a dream about that girl again." I say. The others look at me.

"What was it about?" Alexi asks. "She... Looked very worried. She said something about Sylvia, but I couldn't hear it." I say. Sylvia stops eating. "Actually, last night... Fate told me something too." Sylvia says.

"Fate?" Victoria asks, never hearing that name before. "Hm? Ah! N-never mind!" Sylvia says, thinking about what she said, waving her hands in the air. "So what did she say?" Alexi asks.

"On Christmas... She said... That something called 'Walpurgis' will be coming in about a week." Sylvia says. "Oh, speaking of Christmas, how'd you guys defeat that witch?" I ask.

Alexi and Victoria are in silence. "Hm? What's wrong you two?" Sylvia asks. They remain in silence. "... Anyway, why don't we ask someone who might know about this 'Walpurgis'." Is say, sighing.

Looking at those two's silence, something must have happened on Christmas.

Normal POV

"Anyway..." Victoria says. "Why is EVERYONE here?" Victoria asks. Somehow, after they mentioned 'Walpurgis', Olivia called Addison, Kayla, Serena and Kaily here.

"Well, since Walpurgis will be coming in a week, I decided this would be something to discus as a meeting between magical girls." Olivia says, smiling. Her face is now serious.

"Now, about Walpurgis... Walpurgis is a witch that comes out only once a month. It's full name is 'Walpurgisnact'. So far, no one has been able to defeat it. Even in groups, it's almost impossible to defeat it." Olivia says.

"I have to ask something." Serena asks. "... Exactly, how did you guys find out about Walpurgis?" Serena asks. The four cousins freeze. "Um... Let's just say, from a person?" Victoria says.

"Ok, ignoring that part, the main fact is, that it is really powerful and can kill." Olivia says. "Olivia, all witches are supposed to kill." Addison says. "No, this witch doesn't hide in a labyrinth. It comes out in the open, destroying cities." Serena says.

"Hey, come to think of it... Our winter break was extended for another two weeks. Could it be that...?" Alexi says. "Yeah, that's because of Walpurgis. It's so powerful, it's seen as a storm or something by normal people." Olivia says.

"Wait, Olivia, where did you get this information?" Kayla asks. Victoria starts to nibble at a cookie. "By some superiors and Kyubey." Olivia says. Victoria nearly chokes. "K-Kyubey?!" Everyone asks.

"Hm? Yeah, what's wrong?" Olivia asks. Victoria clears her throat. "N-nothing, I just haven't seen him for a while." Victoria says. Velvet stares at her. "Vic... What did you do?" Velvet asks.

-Flashback- "KYUBEY!" Victoria says, shooting many clover bullets at him.-End- Velvet faceplams. "How long ago was that?" Velvet asks. "Ahahahaha... Um... After fighting the Christmas witch." Victoria says.

"Speaking of 'Witch'..." Velvet says."did something happen during the Christmas witch fight?" Velvet asks. Addison, Kayla, Kaily and Olivia's eyes widened and they choked on nothing. Velvet and Sylvia only tilt their heads.

"Um... Depends. How much do you remember?" Kaily asks. "Hm... Only up to when Kayla arrived." Velvet says. "Oh... Then your a loss. Too many things happened." Addison says.

Velvet ponders for a moment. "Hey, Sylvia, do you recall anyone called 'Caroline Sheith'?" Velvet asks. "Hm? Not really." Sylvia says, shaking her head. Sylvia closes her eyes for a moment.

'He's coming after-!' Sylvia quickly opens her eyes. "What's wrong Sylvia?" Velvet asks. "N-nothing." Sylvia answers, pretending to smile.

"Anyway, I actually think we may have a chance of beating Walpurgis, because..." Addison says, glancing at a certain someone. 'Ok, something big definitely happened.' Velvet thinks.

"So then, what's our strategy?" Velvet asks. "Strategy? We don't need one against something that big!" Kaily says. "You're older than me, and your dumber." Serena says. "Hey!" Kaily says.

"Kaily, she's right. You can't be a rabbit in a wolf pack." Olivia says. "Olivia, in English, please." Addison says. "Basically saying; You can't blindly walk in the middle of a battlefield, unarmed." Velvet says.

"Once again, English please." Kaily says. A tick mark appears on Velvet's head. "Velvet, it's no use. She's a goner." Kayla and Alexi say.

"Guys, be serious. Walpurgis is coming in less than a week. We need to get stronger, or else it's going to destroy the city." Olivia says.

"Um... I have an idea." Sylvia says. "What?" Serena asks. "When we fight, we should divide our grief seeds, so we will have the same amount. Also, I think during the fight, Velvet, Olivia, Selena, Victoria, Kayla and Addison should fight the actual witch." Sylvia says.

"Why us?" Victoria asks. "Because, you and Velvet are stronger alone, Olivia and Selena have more experience fighting and Addison and Kayla's 'Sacred Blossom' will be in handy." Sylvia answers.

"What about you and the other two?" Kayla asks. "Me and Kaily have spear and scythes, so we will fight the minions. Alexi can do distanced attacks, but can heal, so she has the choice to attack or heal." Sylvia answers.

"So, how is that?" Sylvia asks. The other 8 people just stare at her. "... Bad isn't it?" Sylvia says, hanging her head. "No, that's amazing! I'm surprised that you would be able to come up with that!" Addison says.

"... I actually have something to add to that." Alexi says.

5 days later... The nine girls are standing on a hill, watching as the witch starts to appear. "Remember the plan, Velvet?" Victoria says. Velvet nods.

-Flashback-"Serena will attach bombs to the witch, using worp holes and Olivia uses her boomerang to attack. I will use my arrows to attack at a distance. When the witch is weak enough, Velvet will come and use her sword and hearts to burn it." Alexi says.

-End-

"Let's go!" Olivia says. Velvet, Victoria, Olivia, Serena, Addison and Kayla jump and run really fast towards the witch. Alexi gets one bow ready, as a thousand more appear behind her, starting to shoot all at the same time.

"Sylvia, hurry up!" Kaily says. Sylvia nods, taking a step forward until she sees something. "Sylvia! Watch out!" Fate says, inside of Sylvia. A person comes up behind her as Velvet glances where Kaily and Sylvia are.

The unknown person makes puppet strings wrap around Sylvia. Velvet's eyes widen as she turns around towards them. Alexi sees Velvet's expression and looks at Sylvia. Her eyes widen, too.

"Sylvia!" Alexi shouts, the person now disappearing. Suddenly, Sylvia figures it out, everything her other self was trying to say and warn them about...

"Don't go! Something bad is after Sylvia, He's After Sylvia!"

**Ooh, I wonder what will happen from now on? Will their plan go as planned? Will Walpurgis get defeated? What happened to Sylvia? Answer that in the next chapter!**

****VERY IMPORTANT** OK GUYS, THIS IS VERY NEWS. THE NEXT CHAPTER... WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER IN THIS FANFICTION STORY!**

**See you all again in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot and human characters.**

It was all so clear what that girl was warning them all about. She was telling them not to let Sylvia go, because someone was after her. But, they failed to notice or figure out what she was saying in the dreams she created.

Velvet starts to rush to Sylvia. "No! Velvet, keep going with the plan. I'm fine!" Sylvia says. She was true, she was just tied with stings, none more. Velvet waits a moment. "Velvet, go. I'll put a shield around Sylvia!" Alexi shouts.

Velvet finally turns around and precedes with the plan. Alexi tries to get the puppet string off with her arrow. "It's not breaking... Sylvia, you have to stay here and not move until the fight is over." Alexi says. Sylvia nods.

"Velvet, why were you behind?" Victoria asks. "Someone paralyzed Sylvia with strings." Velvet answers, making more explosive hearts. "What? Sylvia?!" Victoria says. "Focus!" Velvet scolds.

Kayla notices something. 'There are a lot of minions...' Kayla thinks. Kayla looks back at where Sylvia, Kaily and Alexi are. Sylvia is not fighting, but in Alexi's shield. "Eh? Sylvi-Ah!" Kayla says, being hit into a knocked down building by Walpurgis.

"Kayla!" Sylvia shouts, worriedly. Addison looks at where Kayla landed, then at Sylvia. "Huh? What's Sylvia..." Addison mutters, before looking closely at Sylvia. "SYLVIA!" Addison shouts, not attacking anymore.

Addison also gets hit by Walpurgis and gets hit into Serena, who just activated explosives on Walpurgis. The two fall into the ground, hard. "Addison! Selena!" Olivia says, rushing towards them. Then gets hit by Walpurgis into a piece of metal on the ground.

"OLIVIA!" Sylvia screams, now falling over. The string seems to drain her energy. "You monster...!" Victoria says, pulling out a giant silver gun (think of tiro finale), shooting it like crazy.

Kaily runs really fast to go against Walpurgis too. "Wait! What about the-" Alexi says to Kaily. "Forget about the plan! Half our team is down, we have to fight all on out!" Kaily says, making many magic circles appear, launching hundreds of spears.

Alexi calls out her flyer, then tries to shoot more arrows, but gets hit to the ground in the process. Victoria tries to catch Alexi, but also gets hit to the ground. The shield around Sylvia weakens, then breaks.

"No..." Sylvia whispers. "They all... Are going to... At this rate..." Sylvia says. "Aaaah!" Velvet shouts, slashing her sword at Walpurgis, but, too gets hit to the ground.

"Tch..." Velvet says, getting out a grief seed to cleanse her soul gem. Sylvia's eyes widen and she covers her mouth. Tears flooding from her eyes. "... Stop... Don't hurt..." Sylvia says.

Walpurgis starts to shoot many bullet-like things at Velvet. "Shoot, I won't be able to-" Velvet says. "DON'T HURT THEM!" Sylvia shouts, a bright light filling the place. "Wha-?" Victoria says, being pulled up by Alexi.

.

.

.

.

.

Velvet opens her eyes. Walpurgis is no longer in sight. Velvet stands up, looking where Sylvia is standing. Sylvia is just standing there, looking where Walpurgis was before the light consumed it.

"... Sylvia..." Velvet whispers. It starts raining, as Addison pulls Serena up, miraculously almost healed. "How are we...!" Addison says, before seeing Kayla running towards them, like nothing was wrong.

"Kayla?! But you were thrown into that building!" Addison says. Kayla stops in front of them. "I know, now I look like nothing happened. I saw everything from the building... And... I think, Sylvia was..." Kayla says, looking at Sylvia.

Sylvia is still staring into space. "Don't tell me, Sylvia destroyed..." Alexi says, also without a scratch. "We have awfully strange cousins and sisters." Victoria says, grinning, also without a scratch.

Sylvia closes her eyes and falls backwards. "Sylvia!" Velvet says, running to her. Velvet pulls Sylvia's head up, noticing her soul gem is almost completely sullied. "Shoot, you'll be fine in a sec, just wait." Velvet says, pulling out a grief seed.

Velvet presses the grief seed to it. Nothing happens. "What?" Velvet says. She tries again. Still nothing. "It's no use, Velvet." Sylvia says. "What do you mean?!" Velvet says.

Velvet's POV

"The first time, I became a witch... The second time..." Sylvia says, before I notice something. Sylvia's feet were starting to disappear into dust. "I'll disappear." Sylvia finishes. "... No... No, it can't..." I say. "No... Sylvia, no!" I hear Addison say.

Olivia covers her mouth. Now, her knees were already gone. "This can't be happening!" I hear Victoria say.

Sylvia's hand lifts up to reach my cheek. She wipes my tears that were forming. "How weird, you didn't cry when auntie died... Yet, now you cry, when I disappear." Sylvia says.

Her fingertips were disappearing. "Just... One thing, before I go..." Sylvia says, her arms already disappearing.

"Just promise me, you won't cry...ever..." She said, smiling as she silently disapeared into dust. A little blue crystal, no more than the size of a bead remained. I kept it in my hands. "Idiot... Of course I'll cry if you're not here." I say, tears dripping down my face.

2 months and a half later... Alexi's POV.

It's been almost 3 months since then. We found out, that our teacher was a big sister of a magical girl, so she didn't ask any questions about Sylvia's disappearance. She knew we were fighting Walpurgis.

Spring came early, so there is no snow. There are sprouts from flowers already. It's a month since Sylvia's birthday. We tried to call Sylvia's dad about her death, but no one answered.

Velvet said, "Why bother? He abandoned Sylvia for 7 years, you really think he would still care?" Is exactly what she said. Yes, Sylvia's dad is still alive... Probably. Even if he was, I'm sure Velvet would have killed him anyway.

It's spring break, so we have no school. I come to wake Velvet up for breakfast. Velvet is less energetic now. I came into her room to wake her up. I notice a little blue gem. She's had that for a while, but she never told us what it was.

I get close to it, then poke it. I get a vision of a shadow of a bird, a man and a picture frame. I stop touching it. 'W-what was that?' I think. "You saw it, too?" I hear Velvet say.

"Velvet!... Um... I'm sorry." I say. "Don't be, I should have told you sooner. Do you know what that is?" She asks me. I shake my head. "... It's the remains of Sylvia." She answers.

My eyes widen. "Of... Sylvia?" I say. "I've been thinking... Even though, she's gone... There might be more than a normal life for us, now. It's wired, but... It feels like, Sylvia isn't gone." She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask. She turns to look at me in the eye. "Concentrate on Sylvia's presence." She says. I close my eyes. I feel water. I open my eyes. "It's faint, but it's still here." I say.

"Correct." Velvet says, as she nods. "Then, that means...!" I say. "That Sylvia still exists. You need to tell Victoria all of this, and be on guard. After spring break is over, we'll tell the others." She says.

I nod and get out of her room. I see Victoria. "Victoria!" I say, surprised. "What are you doing here?" Velvet asks. "I heard everything." She says, she grins. "No, I mean what are you doing here? You don't wake up this early." Velvet says.

Victoria bangs her head into the wall. I sweat drop. Then I hear something coming from Sylvia's room. "What's that?" Victoria says. Velvet gets up, then opens the door to Sylvia's room. Beyond the window is a bird, tapping on the window.

My eyes widen. It flies away. "Velvet that bird!" I say. "I know, it's from the vision." She says. "No, not that, but that bird has been coming to this house often." I say. "What?" Velvet says.

Velvet goes into Sylvia's room more, then stops. "Hey, take a look at this." She says. Me and Victoria come over. There is a hanging picture on the wall with, Sylvia when she was little, auntie and uncle.

Then my eyes widen. "This is the picture that was also in the vision." Velvet says. "but, what does this have anything to do with that?" Victoria asks. Uncle's hair was wired. He had long green hair and blue eyes.

"What's going on?" I whisper. After breakfast, I go outside to the garden. I see the bird again, but on a tree. "Hello again." I say. It has something in its mouth. "Huh?" I say. It's a strange bird. It has a black body, with dark blue wings and... It looks like it's chest feathers are in the shape of... A spade?

It flies away, but somehow slow enough that I can catch up to it. "Ah, wait!" I say, I start running to it, as it continues flying. It stops at an open, wild field. I stop and catch my breath.

"Just where are you leading...!" I say, as I am shocked at the house in front of me. The place in front of me is... A field where me and Sylvia used to play in. It leads me to a tree. My eyes widen at the tree.

It stops on a flat gravestone. It drops the thing on the gravestone, then turns around. For a moment, I thought I saw the girl from Sylvia's witch labyrinth. The bird, now flies away.I look at the gravestone. I haven't seen it for 10 years. The gravestone says...

'In memory of Nora Yang, born January 5, 2004-April 2, 2005 at 1 year old.

Loving daughter... And little sister'

**Whew! This was a long chapter! Sadly, this is the last chapter for this fanfic. The good news is... THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL CALLED 'TWO-SIDED'. YAAAAAAAY.**

**So, who do you think 'Nora' is? Who is the bird? What are the future obstacles? In case you didn't know, Velvet was born 2001 while the others in 2002.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
